1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for inspecting crystallization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display or liquid crystal display apparatuses generally use thin-film transistors (TFTs) to control the light emission or intensity of light emission from each pixel. A TFT includes a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode, and source/drain electrodes. The semiconductor layer may be typically formed of polysilicon formed by crystallizing amorphous silicon.
A conventional method of fabricating a display device using a TFT substrate having TFTs formed thereon includes forming an amorphous silicon layer over a substrate and crystallizing the amorphous silicon layer into a polysilicon layer.
However, the conventional method is complicated and requires significant cost and/or time to crystallize the amorphous silicon layer into the polysilicon layer and to then inspect the crystallization. Thus, it is desirable to provide apparatuses and methods to reduce the cost and/or time involved.